bud_and_randyfandomcom-20200214-history
Max Pondeur Goofs
Max Pondeur (15 mistakes) Continuity error: * When Max is in his mansion during a break-in, his tie is loosened, when he grabs the bat, his tie is now straight. When he opens the door, his tie is once again loosened. Character mistake: * In the opening scene, where Max Pondeur is skydiving out of his helicopter, someone says over a radio, "...Max Nugent.." Factual error: * When Max is talking to his friend, he says He's going to Riyadh, Israel. Riyadh is in Saudi Arabia. Continiuity error: * When Nugent hits Max in the face with a shovel, Nugent runs away, and there's no shovel in his hand. Continuity error:* When Nugent whacks Max with the shovel, Max's glasses fall into the snow. a few shots later, Max's glasses are back on his face. Visible crew or equipment: * When Max and Nugent are tussling around on the moving speedboat, you can see a crew member in reflection of the speedboat mirrors. Factual error: * When Max tests Nugent by saying "which came first, Egypt, Greece or Rome?" Nugent replies, "Rome." and Max says "Good." Egypt is actually older than both Greece and Rome. Revealing: * When Max visits Mr. LaNito for the first time, at the point where Max is standing at the edge of LaNito's desk, pause the movie and freeze frame to the front shot of Max but the backshot of LaNito, and you can tell it's a completely different person playing LaNito, when vise versa, It's a completely different actor playing Max. This is because both characters are portrayed by Alex McFarlane. Audio problem: * When Officer Palmerez tells LaNito and Nugent they're under arrest, Palmerez's mouth doesn't move at all. Plot hole: * At the beginning of the film, a red-shirt character, Alan Gutter, is killed by an unknown silhoutte, to which the film proceeds to go on, but the murder of Alan Gutter is not even mentioned again in the film, and the case of his murder is subsequently changed to aiding and abetting, and harboring a fugitive, making no sense for the murder scene at the beginning to even be in this film. Continuity error: * When LaNito is talking in his office with his goons, a full plate of spaghetti is in front of LaNito. When he gets up to go to an appointment, he is now wiping his face and placing a crumpled napkin on an empty plate, without LaNito ever eating the Spaghetti. Visable crew or equipment: * When Nugent is idle in the vault, his inner voice is heard. as he is sitting in there, at one point a man's voice is briefly heard saying "alright, go" Plot hole: * When is 7 at the beginning of the film, Max is watching a Stephen Hawking Interview on TV, Stephen Hawking is briefly heard saying "and now...god give...universally...how can I...please..okay good...and now...god give, and so on until his father turns off the TV and tells him goodbye. Continiuty mistake: * When Nugent is talking to cohorts at his party, He is holding a glass of wine, when it cuts to a close shot of Nugent, he mumbles something and laughs then it cuts to a wide shot and his wine glass has vanished, then he is interrupted by a sound in his kitchen, to which his wine reappears, his wine appears and reappear during the hole scene. Revealing/audio problem * When Nugent sprays Max with anesthesic gas, he passes out and falls into a hole, but there was no thud sound indicating that there was a matress or the audio was shut off.